The present invention relates to circuits for reduction of parasitic capacitance, in particular for use in a CMOS-MEMS microphone.
Parasitic capacitances in any electrical system tend to hurt the performance of the system. In the case of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) based microphones, parasitic capacitances on the MEMS elements/structures results in loss of signal as sound/air pressure is converted to electrical signals which is referred to as loss of sensitivity. While some solutions to this problem have been proposed, these are unsatisfactory because they involve producing additional layers on the device and/or result in additional power consumption.